Episode 1695 (16 November 1998)
Synopsis Rosa looks intrigued at a letter she has received but is secretive about its contents. She is short with a pleading Nicky when she asks for some new trainers. Nicky retorts saying that her Dad would have got them for her - Rosa is furious and wounded. Nicky doesn't seem to be having a good day - she upsets Martin, reminding him that he failed his football trials. Rosa haggles with the bank over her overdraft and obviously doesn't hear what she wants to. She is worried about the lack of business at Giuseppe's. George visits. There's an awkward moment with Gianni who obviously still loathes George as much as ever. Gianni shouts at Rosa about the lack of respect he gets. George interrupts telling Rosa to get her coat - "you're having a night off". George gives Rosa a candlelight dinner at his home. Rosa tells him she's worked hard all her life and she's still going bankrupt. He tells her to take a loan as a business deal but Rosa worries that people will think he's trying to buy her. George says she's a proud woman, but not a fool. Rosa finally agrees to accept the loan. An angry Gianni confronts Rosa about being in the dark about the restaurants money problems. He makes her promise not to ask George for any help. Rosa looks guilty. Bianca thinks Phil is working Ricky too hard - "I ain't having him taking advantage". Ricky tries to reassure her it won't be forever. Ricky is offered money by Frank but he refuses it saying "I wanna be this kids dad - I wanna support my own family". But, whilst Bianca waits at home for Ricky, thinking he's working hard at the Arches, he is having a good time in the Vic. Ian returns from Devon apparently with renewed enthusiasm for life. He reassures Pat that he and the kids are okay, and he's ready to move on. Phil tries to settle Jamie into life on the Square. Jamie tells Phil he doesn't want to go back to school. Phil reassures Jamie that Billy is out of his life for good. He asks Robbie to make Jamie feel at home on the Square. Grant meets Jamie who is reluctant to stay around and talk. Grant thinks Phil is mad taking him in, but Phil explains that Billy was knocking Jamie about. Grant confides in Phil that him and Tiffany aren't sleeping together - Phil warns him that she might start looking elsewhere. Grant tells Tiffany he wants to do something special for their anniversary on Wednesday. Dot and Lilly settle into life at the Vicarage - much to the annoyance of Jeff. Dot tells Alex that the girl from bonfire night is working for Ian. Alex looks uncomfortable talking about it in front of Jeff. Robbie asks Melanie out - but then sees her with Alex and obviously thinks he has competition. Alex and Mel meet at the café. Mel tells Alex she wants a fresh start - with him - no more running away. The gossip mill is working overtime in the Square with everyone believing Mel to be Alex's old flame. Alex catches Dot gossiping about the pair of them and puts them all straight "Melanie's my sister". Robbie is delighted. Josie puts her foot in it with Jeff by asking him if it's nice having his daughter around. Tiffany runs into Beppe and tells him she wants to be friends - Beppe isn't so sure it'll be that easy. Credits Main cast *Rosa di Marco - Louise Jameson *Nicky Di Marco - Carly Hillman *Gianni di Marco - Marc Bannerman *Beppe di Marco - Michael Greco *Tiffany Mitchell - Martine McCutcheon *Robbie Jackson - Dean Gaffney *Jeff Healy - Leslie Schofield *Josie McFarlane - Joan Hooley *Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen *Bianca Butcher - Patsy Palmer *Jamie Mitchell - Jack Ryder *George Palmer - Paul Moriarty *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Pat Evans - Pam St. Clement *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Lilly Mattock - Barbara Keogh Category:Episode Category:1998 Episodes